Book One of The Moon Trilogy: Under The Blood Moon
by XxMoonlitShadowxX
Summary: After Wicked had finished with him, Gally found himself in a whole new life as he is transported to the mysterious city of eternal night, Nocturnia. There he is changed into a vampire and years later has become the Prince of the kingdom. For a coronation gift he receives the one he always needed. His mate. Read on to discover what happens as Gally and his mate live out their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Under The Blood Moon Chapter 1

 **2:00 A.M. At Main Wicked Compound**

Ava Paige and Marcus Janson sat at her desk as they went over the final details for the subject failure and rejection procedure that they were about to put into motion.

"Now that we've finished going over the procedure, please call the guards to bring me subject Galileo Galilei.

It's time to dismiss him from the rest of his duties."

Ava Paige said as she took her glasses off and closed the manila folder that lay in front of them.

Marcus held her gaze for a moment with his eyes full of curiosity.

"Do you think he'll survive?"

Ava shook her head and smiled the twisted smile that her workers at Wicked knew all too well.

"Of course not.

No one ever makes it out of the city alive.

Death is his reward for his duties.

You did hear him tell us that he'd accept death for what he had done, did you not?

This way we're killing two birds with one stone.

We want him dead, he wants to be dead.

Good riddance."

Marcus's eyes flickered with sadness for a second before returning to their regular hardened gaze.

"As you wish, Chancellor."

He said with a nod before pressing a button on the intercom and telling the guards to bring the unfortunate subject to them to start the procedure.

They waited for a few moments before the guards came in dragging Gally behind them in shackles with guns pointed right between his eyes.

After Gally had killed Chuck at the end of the Maze Trial, he was taken back to Wicked where he remained all this time being used as a human lab rat enduring torturous experiments until he had become so numb and broken that he begged for death knowing that they'd kill him soon anyways.

As Gally stood before Marcus and Ava Paige they saw that he was thoroughly broken, no longer the fiery spirited boy that had always caused them trouble.

His hair was long and matted and cuts, bruises and needle marks littered his body as his head hung low going in and out of consciousness.

Ava Paige clasped her hands in front of her and gestured for the guards to step away as she looked at the shell of a once lively and healthy young man.

"Galileo, your time has come.

You are being relieved of your duties permanently.

We have decided to go through with the subject rejection process that we talked about earlier.

Now you have a choice.

Your last one, in fact.

You may either choose to be sent to an undisclosed location where your chances of survival are laughable at best, or you can choose be executed as soon as you step foot outside of this room.

You have three minutes to think and decide.

Time starts now."

Gally's eyes widened in fear at the thought of death waiting right outside the door and knew he had to choose wisely or else what little of his life would be snuffed out right before his very eyes.

Closing his forest green eyes tightly he swallowed hard before he opened them again and gave the two Wicked employee's the best fighting look that he could muster.

"I'll go wherever you send me. Just let me live."

He spat out as Ava Paige gave a laugh and shook her head before the guards took hold of him once again dragging him towards the middle of the room where a flat trans glistened in the darkness.

"That's the thing, Galileo.

Whatever your choice was going to be, you were going to die.

No one survives within the walls of the city.

You'll be dead within minutes once they find you.

Also, this is the last time you will ever be within this world so I suggest you take one last look around you and say a prayer that your friends never think of you because you will never see them again."

Gally let out a dark laugh of his own and pinned the Chancellor with a steely glare.

"Guess this is goodbye, bitch. See you in hell."

He bit out before he was unceremoniously thrown into the flat trans.

His body flew through the air as he fell down into what felt like a bottomless pit before his body slammed hard into a stone ground and he was plunged into eternal darkness.

He cried out from the impact, as several bones and broken ribs cracked; his blood flowing freely into the stones below him.

He let out a shuddering breath as blood started to drip down from his lips making it hard for him to breathe.

He could feel his eyes closing as the effects of the blood loss were taking effect fairly quickly.

He silently cursed Ava Paige for being right about him dying as soon as he arrived to wherever the fuck he was.

Just as he thought he was going to lose consciousness, his ears caught the sound of faint footsteps walking towards him somewhere within the sea of darkness.

Suddenly he felt his body being lifted into the air by a pair of strong arms and felt himself being carried away, disappearing into the darkness with the stranger who was either his savior or the one who'd end his life.

He felt the blood loss finally take over his battered body as his eyes closed and he drifted off into unconsciousness.

Little did Gally know, his journey into the darkness had only just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Under The Blood Moon Chapter 2

The first thing Gally saw when he opened his eyes was yet another stone floor.

"Getting really fucking tired of seeing this damn floor…"

He thought as his vision and hearing finally came back.

He was in a room that looked like a dungeon of some sort with candelabra's perched all around the room.

His breath hitched in his throat and his weak heart stuttered when he heard was sounded like growls and loud shouting fill the air in the space around him.

He raised his head tiredly and saw that there were three men all seated on majestic thrones in front of him.

Two of the men were young and looked to be in their 30's while the man that sat in the largest throne was elderly and gave off an ancient and mysterious vibe.

He knew there were others all around him within the dimly lit room, but he couldn't find any energy within him to look anywhere but at the three men who sat conversing with one another while occasionally flicking their eyes over to where he lay.

He watched as the youngest of the three men stepped down off of his throne and started circling around him giving his broken body a nudge with his foot every so often making him let out a wince of pain.

The man then looked up at the other two and gestured to where Gally lay on the floor in front of him.

"Alright so we found a human boy.

Let's just kill him and have an early dinner.

He looks as good as dead anyways."

The man said before brushing a piece of his long brown hair out of his midnight blue eyes.

One of the other two who still sat on his throne scrunched up his face in confusion before puckering his lips in distaste.

"I don't know, Launo.

He looks awfully young to die.

Perhaps he could be useful as a feeder instead."

He said as his bright yellow eyes scanned over the human who had been unceremoniously dropped into their lives.

The man named Launo went to argue with his brother, but both were silenced when the oldest of the men stood and raised his hands while giving them both a stern look.

"Enough! I agree with you both, to be honest. The boy should live because he is young and can be of use to us, but he should also die because he is already on the cusp of death as it is."

The other's looked up at him in surprise before moving aside as the elder man came and knelt down next to Gally whispering softly in his ear.

"Well young one, I would tell you not to worry and that this won't hurt, but both would be a lie so I will not."

He said just before he descended down and sank his fangs into Gally's neck.

Gally instantly felt himself scream when what felt like two sharp knives pierced his pale skin as his life energy drained away from him effectively sending him into darkness once and for all.

 **Four years later**

Galileo stood on the steps leading up to the coronation room deep in thought as he let his mind wander to the first time he met the three Princes of Darkness who had given him the gift of eternal life.

He turned to look across the hall at the mirror that showed a tall blonde man whose curly hair touched down on his shoulders and piercing green eyes shone with pride.

He took in his long billowing black robes that trailed behind him along with the Death Bringer Blade that hung in its sheath on his hip.

He was no longer the weak human boy who had been broken by Wicked, but a forever 22 year old vampire who was about to become the High Prince Of Darkness, taking his predecessors place after they were brutally struck down in a battle with a neighboring coven.

He took a deep breath in and exhaled loudly as he ran his tongue along his long sharp fangs that glistened in the dim candlelight.

Today was the day that he would begin to rule over the entire city of Nocturnia and take his rightful place as the sole heir to the fortune of the Princes.

He took a moment and closed his eyes as he thought of his sire Cyprien and his brother's Launo and Claudius.

He felt himself becoming overwhelmed with emotion as he remembered how Cyprien had thought him worthy enough to be turned and how Claudius and eventually Launo had become the only family he had ever known.

Suddenly his servant and good friend, Wezley appeared in front of him causing to take a step back in surprise.

"Fucking hell Wez, go ahead and give me a coronary before I take the throne. That'll definitely go over well with the others…"

He gritted out through clenched teeth while Wezley merely waved a hand at his master's sour tone already used to years of servitude under the young vampire.

"They're ready for you, Master. Word has it on the street that our late Princes have left you a rare gift for your coronation present."

He said gently as Gally's eyes flickered with sadness for a moment at the mention of his family.

Giving a small nod to his friend, he took a deep breath and stepped up to the door while Wezley opened it wide as he made his grand entrance.

"Don't worry Master Gally. I'll be right here with you."

Wezley whispered in his ear just as he stepped into the room and made his way down the long red carpet to stand in front of the Council of Elders who were about to make him a Prince.

The oldest member of the Council rose to his feet and gave the young vampire a small smile as he began the ceremony for the coronation.

"Lord Galileo Galilei, you have shown great promise as the heir to our late Princes legacy.

Your efforts will now be rewarded as you take your rightful place as our High Prince of Darkness set to rule for as long as you live.

Please kneel as we give you the gift of our kingdom."

Gally dropped to his knees and bowed his head as the elder's began to chant ancient incantations that took the form of a white mist that swirled around him and soaked into his very soul.

Once the power of the ancient's flowed through his veins he felt a wave of strength as he rose to his feet and turned to face his court for the very first time.

The court broke out into a round of excited applause and shouts as they welcomed their new Prince into his kingdom.

The eldest member of the council placed a gentle hand on his arm as Gally looked down at him with a questioning look.

"Your family had foreseen their demise long before this moment and had prepared a rare and powerful gift for you as your official coronation present."

Gally's eyes widened momentarily as the door to the throne room opened and the guards dragged in a small girl that looked to be about 19 with raven black hair and bright violet eyes that shone with terror as she was dropped unceremoniously to the ground in front of him.

In that moment, Gally's whole world stood still as he met her eyes and felt the power surge from her body to his in the most powerful connection known in the history of their world.

He fell to his knees as he felt the magical string of love connect from her heart to his, tethering them together for the rest of their lives.

This girl was not just any girl.

She was his mate.

And Gally let out a joyful cry as the impossible happened.

His heart started to beat inside his chest once more as it filled with love and devotion to his young mate who he vowed to never leave her side for as long as they both shall live.


	3. Chapter 3

Under The Blood Moon Chapter 3

Gally barely registered the sounds of the throne room clearing out as he kept his gaze on his little mate whose eyes shown with tears.

Wezley was the only one left in the room as he ordered the guards to leave the girl for her mate.

Hesitantly, the servant walked towards his Master and called out to him as his voice became low and cautious.

"Master I think it would be best if we took the girl back to your chambers so you can be introduced properly.

The guards told me that the poor thing's had a rather rough morning.

Perhaps you'd like to get her off the ground and escort her back to your wing yourself?"

Wezley said gently as Gally and the girl were broken out of their trace like state.

Gally shook his head and got off the floor as he gave a small smile to his friend.

"Yes that would be best, wouldn't it?

I think we've all been caught off guard today, hmm?"

He said as he looked over to the girl who was studying both vampires with a curious look.

The new vampire prince walked slowly over to where she sat on the floor and outstretched his hand down to her as he spoke in a soothing tone.

"Hello little love.

My name is Galileo Galilei but everyone who knows me personally calls me Gally.

What's your name?"

The girl looked from his hand to his gentle eyes and carefully placed her smaller one in his as he helped lift her back onto her feet.

Brushing a piece of her long hair behind her ear, she gave him a hesitant smile as her voice melodic voice answered his question.

"Hello, my Prince.

My name is Poetry Grace and I'm forever at your service."

She said with a small bow making Gally's eyes widen in surprise.

"My lovely mate, you never have to bow to anyone.

You are destined to become the Princess of this kingdom and from this day forth everyone shall treat you as such.

So with that being said, would do me the great honor of accompanying me to my private chambers, Poetry?"

He said as he tucked her small hand into his arm and gave her a dazzling smile.

Poetry blushed and nodded as she met her mate's gentle green eyes.

"Take me away, my Prince. I'm all yours."

Gally's eyes shone with happiness as he led them through the castle and to his private chambers where Wezley was waiting for them.

He walked them into his bed chamber where he closed the door before turning to look down at her as Wezley approached.

"Darling, this is my personal servant and best friend, Wezley.

Anything that you may need he will be happy to get it for you.

Right Wez?"

He quipped as Wezley nodded and gave a low bow to his new Mistress.

"That's right.

Now how may I serve you today, Master and Mistress?"

He asked as he looked between the two mates.

Gally's eyes never once left Poetry's as his voice became husky with want and need.

"Please fetch some more appropriate clothes for my mate, Wez.

And also please go to the kitchen and make something for her to eat.

She looks as if she hasn't eaten in months."

Wezley nodded and left the room to go about his duties as Gally led his mate over to his bed as he bent down and scooped her up bridal style in his arms before laying her out amongst the soft covers.

Poetry gasped and let out a little moan as Gally climbed up and came to hover over her small frame.

He bent down and began kissing her neck as his fangs tickled her pale skin lightly.

She wrapped her arms around her mate as the feeling of extreme pleasure pulsed through her veins making her heart speed up.

Gally's breath became ragged as he felt her veins pulse loudly against the tips of his fangs almost making him come right then and there.

What he wouldn't give to take her innocence right here and now.

But he closed his eyes and pulled himself away as he panted while looking down at his beautiful mate whose eyes were squeezed shut and her pale skin was flushed a bright red as her breath came out in little pants.

"Poetry…My love…I want to make love to you so bad right now but seeing you like this I think I will wait until tonight when we're left completely alone.

Make no mistake about it though.

I will take you bed and make you into my proper mate and Princess of my heart and soul."

He whispered as she opened her eyes and looked up to see the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

She let out a small gasp when she saw that her mate's gentle green eyes were glowing a light red and his fangs had extended as he eyed her neck with a look of pure love and adoration.

She raised a shaky hand to his face and ghosted her fingers over his jawline before running them through his messy blonde hair as he closed his eyes and let out a deep rumble in his chest.

"I will admit I was terrified when the palace guards took me in the street and brought me here without telling me what was going on but now as I lay here in your arms, I know right here with you is exactly where I'm meant to be."

She whispered softly as Gally leaned down and pressed his lips onto her while they clung to each other for dear life.

"I'm all yours, my Princess.

I swear to you that I will never leave your side.

You have all of me.

Body, Mind, Heart and Soul.

Please let me make love to you tonight and show you how much I love you…."

He said in between kisses as he grinded his already hard erection against her panty clad core.

Poetry moaned and tightened her grip on her mate as they completely lost themselves in each other's forever embrace.

She was home.

Here with her Prince, she had found her forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Under The Blood Moon Chapter 4

Gally's kisses became frantic as his fingernails extended into sharp points ripping and tearing at his mate's clothes desperate to expose her body for the first time.

Poetry gasped when she felt and heard the ripping of her simple white dress as her mate tore it clean off of her.

The young girl blushed hard and went to cover herself but was stopped in her tracks when Gally gently moved her hands away from her body and placed them on either side of her head as his passionate gaze swept over her small voluptuous frame.

"Fuck….Love you're beautiful….Your bodies perfectly made just for me. You never have to hide from me, little love. I just want to cherish you and ravish you so completely that you forget your own name…"

He growled lightly as his lips touched down onto her neck and began to trail downwards towards her two fleshy mounds.

The vampire's eyes widened as he took her breasts into his hands and found that they fit perfectly as he cupped and massaged them.

Her nipple's stood erect and at attention against his fingers making him give a low rumble of approval.

Poetry arched her back and mewled as her mate's gentle touch swept over her body.

Nothing had ever felt so amazing in her entire life.

Then again no one had ever touched her before now.

Her parents always followed the strict rules of the kingdom making sure that she stayed a virgin until she was either married off or claimed by her mate.

She smirked happily when she realized that now she would have both a loving marriage and be bonded to her vampire mate for all of eternity.

Just as Gally's hands were about to trail lower, the door to the bedroom abruptly opened and the sound of a shrill shriek was heard before the door slammed closed once again.

Gally jumped into a protective position over his mate's naked body and growled loudly at the intruder who now stood on the other side of the door in the hall.

"What the fuck?! Who dare's interrupt my time with my mate? Start talking now before I bloody rip you to shreds!"

The door opened slowly as Gally slipped Poetry under the covers and hid her against his chest as he turned and saw that a small woman dressed in elegant medieval fashion stepped into view with her eyes screwed tightly shut.

"I apologize profusely Master Gally. It's just me Roxie, the palace seamstress. Your servant came to get me to measure the Princess for her new wardrobe. Please excuse me. I'll wait outside until you're in a less compromising position."

She stuttered making Poetry quirk an eyebrow up at her mate as Gally shook his head with a small smile.

Turning to look down at her he brushed his thumb over her cheek lightly before bending down and placing a tender kiss on her lips making her giggle with happiness.

"Well I guess our time alone is up for now, my love. I think I should make myself scarce while you get primped and pampered for a new wardrobe. After all we need you to not only sound the part of a Princess, but look like one as well."

Giving a nod in agreement, Poetry slipped out of her mate's arms and grabbed his bath robe off of the door leading into the bathroom making his eyes widen before he shook his head in amusement.

"Then I guess I'll see you later, my Prince. It seems I have a seamstress to entertain now. When shall I see you again? Perhaps we can have dinner just the two of us before you make an honest woman out of me tonight."

She mused with a smirk of her own as she swayed her hips intentionally causing her mate to let out a low growl of lusty need.

Gally's eyes flashed bright red as he eyed her robe clad body with a hungry look.

"It seems you fit right into my life already, my dear mate. I think a private dinner would be an excellent idea. I'll make sure you're fed before I claim what's rightfully mine. I'll tell Wezley to bring you to my private dining room at 6:00 this evening. Does that sound alright, little love?"

She nodded and blew a kiss to him before walking over to the door where Roxie was still waiting on the other side.

"That sounds perfect, love. I'll see you soon."

Roxie stepped into the room as Gally gave a little chuckle before flitting out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Walking through the halls of the castle, Gally smiled happily to himself that his mate seemed in good spirits and had seemed like she was settling in nicely to life in the palace.

Back in their private chambers, Poetry stood on a plush round stool in front of the window as Roxie asked a million questions about her life before now and suggested different styles of dresses and patterns that would look best on her.

She found herself drifting off into daydreams about her mysterious Prince and her new life here at the palace.

It all seemed too good to be true. Everything seemed to be leading up to a fairytale ending for her and Prince Gally.

She knew that not everything would be rainbows and sparkles all the time but she hoped that she and Gally could overcome anything as long as they were together.

Just as she was thinking about the delicious way that he had touched her, she blushed hard when she heard Roxie's voice break through her own naughty thoughts.

"Princess? Are you alright? You look a bit flushed. Should I call Wezley and order some tea?"

Poetry shook her head and then nodded at her new friend with an embarrassed look.

"I'm fine, Roxie. I just think I need to sit down for a few. It's all been quite overwhelming this morning you know?"

Roxie nodded and took her hand gently leading her over to the little sitting nook by the window where the older woman gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yes it has been quite exciting hasn't it? Finding a vampire mate as a human is very very rare. You are indeed quite special, dear. The Prince is definitely a keeper. He may look fierce and stern but really he's just as sweet as can be. He always treats us staff with the utmost respect. I expect that he will be the perfect lover and mate for you."

The blush that Poetry had acquired earlier had yet to leave her pale cheeks as she nodded and looked up into the older woman's gentle gaze.

"Yes, I do hope that all goes well with us. He does seem very sweet. I can only hope that he stays that way."

Roxie scoffed and gave her a knowing look while slipping her arm around the younger girl.

"You have much to learn, young Princess. You dear are his very existence now. Everything that happens with you two is your destiny. I expect that he won't wait long to bed you and make you his wife. It's very improper for a Prince to not marry his mate soon after he finds her."

Poetry's violet eyes widened as she paled considerably at the mention of a marriage proposal from her Prince making the seamstress chuckle.

"You didn't think he would leave you unmarried and a virgin did you? Of course he's going to bed you and marry you as soon as he can. It just all depends on when the royal schedule allows it. Your Prince is a very very busy man. He has the whole kingdom to rule now you know."

Nodding slowly Poetry turned and looked out over the city shrouded in darkness.

There was no light in any of the streets and she could barely make out any of the buildings that littered the ground below the palace.

"And of course he'll turn you as soon as possible. No sense in having a human mate when you can easily be turned into a vampire just like him. It'll make it much easier when you conceive your first child."

Poetry's head whipped around as she breathed in sharply at the mention of being turned into a vampire just like her mate.

She could see the rational thought behind the idea but still it shook her to the core when she realized that these next few days may be her very last days in the mortal world.

Shaking her head she sighed deeply before giving her friend a smile letting her know that she would deal with it when the time came.

"Thank you for your service today Roxie. I think I would like that tea now if it's alright. Then perhaps a tour of the castle. Could you summon Wezley now please?"

Roxie studied the young girl for a moment before nodding and getting to her feet as she left the room to find the Prince's servant to bring them afternoon tea.

Letting out a slow breath, Poetry looks around the room and then back out at the kingdom that she now would rule with her mate.

Times were changing just like the wind.

And she knew that she would either change with them or crumble under the pressure of the unknown.

Whichever it would be had yet to be decided…


	5. Chapter 5

Under The Blood Moon Chapter 5

The young Princess stepped into her walk in closet and quickly donned one of the magnificent ball gowns that Roxie had filled the room with.

She stepped carefully into the dark royal blue ball gown that had a corseted top with a sweetheart neckline and a full skirt that swept along the floor in an elegant train.

The corset was dotted with small crystals that shone brightly in the candelabra light.

The skirt had delicate lace details in the pickups that were also dotted with tiny crystals.

Poetry sat down at the vanity and swept her hair into a stylish up do before placing the small tiara that Gally had left for her onto her head.

Picking out several pieces of lovely diamond jewelry, she sighed with happiness when she looked into the mirror and saw a whole new person standing in front of her.

No longer did she look like the ratty human servant that was always shunned by the other girls because of her family's poverty.

She was snapped out of her daydreams when there was a small knock on the door making her jump up and make her way into her private entry hall where when she opened the door, Gally's servant Wezley was standing holding a massive tray of every food that she could imagine.

Poetry's eyes lit up as Wezley gestured to the tray with a small smile.

"Mistress, I have been told to make sure that you're fed seeing as how you must be starving from not eating anything all morning.

Please allow me to keep you company while you dine and then perhaps I can give you the grand tour of the castle?"

Giving him a grateful smile, she nodded and stepped back as Wezley carried the tray into the room and placed it onto the coffee table that was in her bed chamber's sitting room.

Wezley took a seat on the arm of one of the chairs while Poetry sat quickly down on the lounge chair and began filling her plate with food.

"So Princess, how are you doing after all of this exciting this morning?

I dare say that must've been the shock of your life to be essentially kidnapped on the streets and brought here."

Wezley said gently as she looked up from the croissant that she was currently buttering.

"I'm doing alright I suppose.

Yes, you are correct.

It was quite the surprise and I feared for my life for a few moments when I was brought so roughly into the castle."

She murmured through a mouthful of bread.

The vampire servant nodded as his face quickly turned into a sour expression.

"Yes, I do believe that our guards were rather rough with you.

I have a feeling that Master Gally will be having a word with them about all that.

I do apologize though for your treatment this morning.

I know that neither I nor Master Gally will ever let it happen again."

He said with conviction as he looked down at the young girl.

Poetry didn't know how to respond to that so she just merely smiled and continued eating.

It was definitely a lot to take in what with her finding her mate who also had just been coroneted as the High Prince of Darkness.

Her smile faltered though when she thought of her family who were probably thinking that she was killed or kidnapped by a stray vampire.

She was the only child of her mother and father who desperately tried to protect her from the vampires that lay outside their home's walls.

Poetry's eyes glistened when she thought of how she used to have a younger sister, but that she was killed when a neighboring coven attacked the feeder village that they lived in.

For years it had made her heart cold towards the vampires even though she knew that Nocturnia's vampires and royalty had done everything they could to stop the attack.

She had heard that the previous High Prince's had been killed in the attack as they tried to defend the village from harm and she wondered how Gally had felt when they passed.

She wondered if she could ask Wezley for more details but something in the way that he was looking at her told her that he knew what she was going to say and that she'd better think twice before she asked.

Wezley gave a sigh before running his pale fingers through his midnight black hair.

"I know you must have a lot of questions about things here having to do with the Princes and Master Gally but I ask that you please refrain from asking until you're more settled.

The past is a rather…heartbreaking thing for Master Gally to remember.

Please for the sake of all of us don't push him."

Poetry paused midway through munching on some blueberries and hung her head in shame as a faint blush crossed over her delicate features.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to be so curious.

I just want to know more about my mate.

I'm sure he must know all about me with him being a Prince but I haven't had the chance to know anything about him yet.

It makes me a little uneasy not knowing my mate from Adam."

Wezley nodded in understanding and gently took her hand in his larger one.

"Never fear young one. All will be revealed in time.

Out of all the employees of the castle, I am the one who knows him best.

In time you can ask me anything that you're unsure of about Master Gally.

I would be happy to help you adjust.

Madam Roxie is also one who knows the Prince well.

I'm sure she is also up on the latest gossip about anything and everything to do with the Prince and the goings on of the castle.

Now if you're almost done with your lunch I suggest we take that tour of the castle.

What do you say Princess?

Fancy going on a little adventure?"

The young Princess immediately perked up as her lavender eyes glittered with excitement.

"Only if you can catch me first, Wez!"

She shouted as she quickly jumped off of the couch and raced out of the door and into the castle corridors with Wezley laughing and following close behind.

Poetry's mind was buzzing with questions and wanting answers but maybe, just maybe things would be exactly as Wezley said.

All will be revealed in time.


	6. Chapter 6

Under The Blood Moon Chapter 6

Poetry raced down the castle's corridors and weaved her way through the maze of long halls and dead ends.

Her laughter filled the air as she hiked up her skirt and discarded her shoes onto the cold stone floor beneath her.

Wezley flitted just down the hall behind her chuckling at the young Princess's playful antics.

The raven haired vampire could have easily outrun the human girl but for the sake of fun, had pretended that he couldn't catch her.

Suddenly taking a sharp right around a corner, she tripped over her full skirt and landed haphazardly at the feet of an older, sterner vampire.

The man looked down at her with disdain written all over his face.

"Princesses do not run down the hallways like a mad woman.

Get up.

You're an embarrassment to this monarchy.

Heavens only knows why our dear late Prince's picked you out of all the other more suitable girls in the kingdom."

He said in a gravelly voice that made Poetry shrink back.

Just then Wezley came barreling around the corner and quickly took in the situation that was in progress.

Gently he lifted her off the ground and pushed her behind him as he stood tall and faced the elderly vampire.

"I see you've met our new Princess, Huxley.

Isn't it wonderful that Prince Gally has finally found his mate?"

He said as he gave the old man a look that Poetry couldn't read.

Huxley scoffed and shook his head before pointing a finger at Wezley.

"Keep the girl in line, boy. She'll be a disgrace to us all as we know it."

He growled before heading back into what seemed to be the kitchen.

Wezley glared after the old man for a moment before quickly turning to Poetry and giving her a once over to make sure she was alright.

"I'm terribly sorry for Huxley's actions, Princess.

You can't let what he says get to you.

He's had a chip on his shoulder ever since Prince Gally chose me as his personal servant instead of him.

He believes that he should've been chosen because he's an elder and would be better suited to take care of the Prince.

Since he didn't get chosen he hates everyone now.

If he says anything to you again please let me know and I'll have the Prince deal with him for us.

No one in this castle will get away with saying anything that even hints at disrespect to you.

You're our Princess now and you'll be treated as such."

Just then, Wezley stilled and had a far off look on his face like he was concentrating hard.

Poetry cocked her head to the side and reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Are you alright Wezley? You look like something is bothering you."

She said gently as she patted his arm.

But as soon as the look had appeared, the minute that she had touched his arm he seemed to have snapped out of it.

Giving him a questioning look, Wezley looked confused for a moment before he started laughing and a slow smile played at his lips.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry Princess.

It seems that the Prince hasn't been able to tell you about the bond him and I share.

When one has vowed to become the personal servant of the Prince, they are bitten by the Prince himself and a bond forms that supplies him and I with a telepathic link.

Your Prince has just asked me to bring you down to the War Room where he's finishing up a meeting.

He wants to take you back your chambers so he can introduce you to your ladies in waiting."

Poetry's bright blue eyes shone with curiosity at the young vampire's words.

Ladies in waiting?

She had only heard of such things in fairytales.

But judging from the look on Wezley's face, she could tell that he was completely serious.

Realizing that he was waiting for a response she nodded in agreement and gave him a small smile.

"That sounds lovely. Can you show me the way please?"

Wezley nodded and offered her his arm and led them down several hallways until they reached a darker part of the castle.

There were torches lining the walls as they approached a room with a large wooden door.

She could hear voices coming from the inside and waited patiently with her new friend until the door opened and revealed two large men.

The first of the men was tall and had dark brown hair with a slight beard that made him look scruffy.

He wore what looked like a strange suit of armor making Poetry curious as to who he was.

The second man was a rather menacing Asian man who had his long black hair tied in a ponytail trailing down his back.

He stopped for a moment before sneering at them and then storming down the hall.

Poetry was taken aback by the man's behavior and turned to Wezley who was looking in the direction that the man had just gone.

"Wezley, who was that?

He didn't seem to like us very much."

The raven haired vampire gave her a stern look which caught her off guard making her wonder what she had done wrong.

"That man is named Kane.

He's the head guard for the royal family.

He's a nasty piece of work and you'd do best to stay away from him."

Poetry nodded and looked over at the other man who seemed to be studying her intently.

Wezley followed her gaze and nodded his head over at him.

"That man there is named Ellis.

He's a general in the Prince's army.

He's fairly mild tempered unless you do something to aggravate him.

He and the Prince rarely get along."

Her face scrunched up in confusion as she eyed the man.

"If they don't get along then why does Prince Gally keep him around?"

Wezley gave a bark of laughter and grinned widely at her.

"They may not always see eye to eye but it's no secret that Ellis is one of the best warriors in all of Nocturnia.

Trust me, it's better to be his ally than his enemy."

Just then she felt a whoosh of wind before a pair of large strong arms wrapped themselves around her middle pulling her back against someone.

She was momentarily frightened but was instantly calm when Gally's voice sounded right next to her ear.

"Hello my little mate.

I'm sorry I scared you.

I can hear your heartbeat racing and it's making me want you all the more.

Did you have a good time with Wez?

He can be a lot of fun when he wants to be."

Turning in his arms she slung her arms around his neck and looked up into the brilliant green eyes of her mate.

"Yes, we did have a lot of fun.

He gave me quite the tour of the castle."

Gally gave a rumble of approval before pulling her long black hair aside and started placing small delicious little kisses where her neck met her collarbone making her gasp and let out a little moan.

He smirked into her skin, thoroughly enjoying the lovely sounds that he was able to get out of her.

It had been torture to not be with her all day.

Gally decided that right after dinner he would take her to their chambers and he would bed her right then and there.

He really wanted to take her right up against the wall right now but he decided that his mate may not appreciate everyone witnessing their mating.

Slowly he slid his hands up the front of her bodice and cupped her right breast in his palm, giving it a gentle squeeze and massaging her nipple through the thin fabric.

Poetry threw her head back and moaned as her breathing became heavy and she felt like she was losing all sense of control.

Her mate's touch made her see stars and she could only imagine how amazing their mating would be tonight.

She could barely contain herself as she whimpered and moaned as he cupped the other breast and repeated the process.

Suddenly she felt him pull back before nipping at her neck with his fangs.

"Good girl.

I love how responsive you are.

I will be using that to my advantage tonight when I take you as my own.

Unfortunately we will have to wait until tonight for you to find out how I will claim your body because by the look that Wez is giving us I do think we have managed to disgust him."

Dropping her head down onto his chest she let out another small whimper as he held her close before making sure she could stand on her own.

Her actions pleased him and if the large bulge that was making his pants entirely uncomfortable was anything to go by, he would definitely enjoy every moment of what was going to happen later in their mating bed.

Smiling to himself he stroked her hair lightly until her breathing became even once more.

"Alright my little mate.

It's time for us to head back to our bed chambers where I have told the staff to send your ladies in waiting.

I'm sure they're going to be very excited to see you so we mustn't keep them waiting."

Slowly Gally pulled away from their embrace and wove his arm around her waist protectively before nodding to Wezley who still seemed shell shocked by their very public display of affection a few minutes before.

Poetry blushed a deep red making her mate chuckle deeply as he led her away from the dungeon like hall and up towards the main hallways to the castle.

If it was one thing she knew, tonight would quite literally be the death of her.


	7. Chapter 7

Under The Blood Moon Chapter 7

A/N: Hello my lovely vampire/Glader fans! So sorry to keep you waiting for this chapter. I didn't mean for it to take this long. Had a lot of real life issues that I had to deal with first before I was able to come up with this chapter. So….sorry once again. Anywho, now I'm back and have some ideas of where this story is gonna be going. So let's get to it. Love you all. -MoonlitShadow

Gally grasped his mate's small between his own and led her through the castle without stopping to talk to anyone.

He said hello to many as they passed and watched his mate's reaction and Wezley's as he followed dutifully behind them.

He smirked to himself knowing that Wezley had done a great job at getting his mate comfortable in her new home.

Of course, it was the same thing that he had done when he had first arrived in the castle, scared to death and unsure of himself.

Wezley had been there for him through and through and he was confident that he would also be there for the young girl who held tightly to his hand as if it was were her lifeline.

And in that moment it really was, quite literally her lifeline.

Tonight would be her first stay here in the castle and he no doubt would take her as his own finally after a lot of agonizing waiting today while he sat through meeting after meeting with his war staff.

He frowned when his thoughts turned to his meetings with his staff.

There had been reports made to Kane, his head of war operations that there had been several deadly attacks on feeder villages that were situated only a little bit north of Nocturnia.

This unnerved him when he heard that there were no survivors from either attack making his dead blood run cold.

He instinctively gave his mate's hand a squeeze knowing that he would do anything and everything in his power to protect her and their people.

Their people may not by definition mean the feeder population, but as he looked down and watched his mate's bright eyes flit around the castle, he knew that she had once been from a feeder village herself.

She was human after all.

She would've stayed in the village if his master's hadn't found her and rescued her from a life amongst her people.

He knew that he needed to protect the feeders.

Not only for his mate's sake, but also because they were the very source of life for the people of Nocturnia.

Without the feeder villages that they transported humans to and from the city of Nocturnia with there would be no food for the ever-growing vampire population.

Yes, that was correct.

The vampire population was certainly growing.

He hadn't known until quite recently that vampires could produce offspring, but apparently in some cases it was possible.

His eyes fell once again on his mate, wondering if they would be one of those cases.

He gave her hand another squeeze, this time making her look up at him with a curious look.

He smiled down at her before pulling his eyes and thoughts away from her.

She didn't need to worry about that quite yet.

She was still new to this life and he wanted to make sure she would be as comfortable as possible before any of that happened.

It was then that he realized that his little mate was trying to get his attention making him turn to look down at her with a small smile, letting his fangs glisten in the lit torches of the castle.

"Yes, love?"

He asked as he waited to see what his mate could need.

"Well, I was just wondering about these so called ladies in waiting that you've chosen for me. I was wondering why I needed them and where you found them."

Poetry asked with a hesitant smile.

She was wondering first and foremost if they had been brought here as humans from the feeder villages as well and if they were still human or if they had been turned like everyone else that seemed to roam the castle.

She watched Gally's face turn into a confused one but then Wezley seemed to understand and break into their conversation.

"Master, I do believe she's asking about Eveline and Fanya. I think we should explain to her the hierarchy of the castle and the royals so she knows exactly who her ladies in waiting are and what they can do for her."

He said as he sent Gally a look who finally understood what they were talking about.

"Ah, yes. Fanya and Eveline are two women who were chosen that are about your age. Or were, when they were still human."

He began but was interrupted by Poetry's odd expression.

"Is everyone a vampire in this place?"

She asked quietly looking down at the ground beneath their feet.

Gally squeezed her hand and lifted up her chin so she looked him in the eyes.

"Yes, love. Everyone here is a vampire. Everyone who enters the city anyways. Feeders are an exception."

He said confirming her suspicions.

"So any feeders that are brought into the city are destroyed after their used?"

She said as her voice shook with unknown emotion.

Gally immediately stopped walking and pulled her off to the side of the hallway where she and him and Wezley could discuss this matter a bit more privately.

"No, not all of them. Why do you ask, love? Does the procedures with the feeders cause you discomfort in any way?"

Gally asked his mate who he looked down at with a curious look.

He knew she must be aware that she was categorized as a feeder but he now wasn't sure exactly how much she had learned from whatever village she had come from.

Wezley caught his eye and shook his head ever so slightly, signaling for him to leave it alone.

But Gally was curious.

He had never heard of a human feeder having any ill feelings towards their use or purpose for living.

"Then how do you decide who lives and who dies?"

Asked Poetry as she stood looking between both men who seemed unsure of where this conversation was leading.

"It's not that simple, Princess. You see, all humans are classified as feeders when they're born. But some serve more than one purpose for vampires."

Wezley said gently knowing that whatever they said next was bound to upset her further.

Gally watched the interactions between his faithful servant and his new mate with intense interest.

It made him wonder exactly what feeders were teaching their children about the lives that they would lead.

"So, if I hadn't been chosen as your mate, then I would've died just like all the other feeders?"

Poetry said as she boldly met her mate's surprised gaze.

His green eyes quickly took in her defensive posture and lack of a smile gracing her beautiful lips and wanted to smooth things over as soon as possible to avoid creating any sort of a rift between them.

It seemed to be what Wezley was thinking too because he immediately jumped back into the conversation, much to Gally's relief.

He had no idea how to answer that question except truthfully.

Yes, she probably would've died as a feeder if she hadn't been meant to be his mate.

But she was his mate, so why should she worry about her past life as a feeder?

It perplexed him to no end.

"No of course not, Princess. I doubt you would've ever been a regular feeder. You're far too pretty to be anything but someone's companion."

Wezley said clearly astonishing both the Princess and Gally who stared at him with a look of shock.

Did Wezley just lie?

And did he really just say that?

Of course she was pretty enough to be someone's companion.

She was HIS companion after all.

His mate.

His very life source.

He shook his head as he watched Poetry's eyes fill with tears and he knew that they had gone too far now.

He didn't move to chase after her as they watched her bolt from where they were standing and off in the opposite direction of where they were originally going.

"Well for fuck's sake, Wez."

Gally sighed as Wezley ran a hand through his messy black hair in exasperation.

"What? What was I going to say? That she would've died like the food source that she was? Of course not. That wasn't what she wanted to hear. So I thought I was telling her what she wanted to hear. It's not my fault that that wasn't it."

Wezley murmured as Gally shook his head and held up a hand to effectively silence the younger man.

"Alright. Enough. Let's see where she ran off to. She couldn't have gotten very far. Oh and in the future Wez, please don't tell my m

ate that she was the equivalent of a whore in her past life.

Saying that she was pretty enough to be someone's companion could leave things to the imagination, yeah?"

He said as he shot Wezley a look.

Wezley nodded and blushed in embarrassment before following after his master who was eager to locate his Princess before too much time had passed.

It wouldn't be hard to find her.

Gally already knew where she was.

She wasn't far from them and his duties as her mate had already bonded them together enough that he could feel her life source wherever she went. While she was still human anyways. He never

did find out if that would carry over to when she was a vampire or not.

He mentally shrugged at the thought.

It would useful anyways seeing as how now he knew how emotional she could get over the littlest things.

He knew that Wezley mentioning that she could've been someone else's companion would upset any woman in a ten mile radius of here but he pleaded with his late master's to have

mercy on him and Wezley's souls as they attempted to locate and pacify his upset mate.

"Leave it to you, Wez to bloody make the Princess upset on the first three hours that we've had her."

He murmured to his best friend who merely glared up at him and gave a huff of annoyance before they rounded a corner that was leading them directly to Gally's mate.

He could tell that she was distraught and very upset by the way her life energy flickered in the darkness of the castle.

He knew exactly what he was seeing.

He knew that it was what most vampires saw in humans.

Their blood.

Their blood and nothing else.

The bright red aura that surrounded her small frame made his cock and his fangs want to sink deep inside her.

But now wasn't the time for such things.

Now he had to make it up to the beautiful girl who sat on the edge of the stairs leading down towards the servant's quarters.

"Love, I'm so sorry for what Wez said. He didn't mean it like that. If you were a regular feeder than yes, you probably would've been just that.

A feeder for a vampire. Wez is correct though in saying that you're too pretty for that.

I know that for a fact because you're gorgeous and definitely enough to please me as your mate forever.

Please come back to our chambers and let me introduce you to your ladies in waiting.

I know they're eager to meet you and they would certainly help in times such as this.

I've noticed that women tend to like the help of other women in trying times."

He said gently as he sat down on the stairs next to his mate. Poetry sniffled and wiped her face on the sleeve of her dress before she turned to address her mate and Wezley.

"Never call me a whore again, Wezley. Or else."

She growled making Gally's eyes light up with amusement and Wezley to look slightly alarmed at her bold statement.

"Well alright then, Princess. As you wish."

Wezley said still a bit shocked at the girl's cunning wit.

"Please come with us, love. It'll be easier once you hear all this from your ladies. Please…let me show you how easy it can be…"

Gally begged as he gently moved her hair off of her shoulder and placed sweet kisses on the crook of her neck and along her left shoulder making his mate's eyes close and for her to let out a little moan of approval at her mate's gentle touch.

His fangs were itching to sink down into her pale flesh, but he knew they had to wait until later when all their duties were done for the day.

And they could finally be alone.

And alone they would be.

As soon as dinner finished for the evening, Gally would take her and make her his bride.

He only pulled back when he heard Wezley clear his throat loudly signaling that he must've had his fangs showing.

He swallowed hard and willed his fangs to go away before turning back to his now panting mate. She smiled and finally nodded letting him take her hand and lead her off of the stairs and back to their usual path.

"Alright. I see your point. Let's go find the ladies, shall we?"

She breathed out knowing that her answer would definitely please her mate just as he had pleased her only moments before.

"That's right. Wez, you lead the way this time."

Gally said as Wezley fake saluted him and turned his back so he wouldn't see Gally sneak yet another kiss from his young bride to be.

"Soon, my little mate. Soon all will be revealed. And then you will be fully a part of our world."

He whispered to her making blush and nod at his words.

He knew he had her now.

And that there was no losing her again.

His mate was here and he knew she would be here to stay.


End file.
